


Life's Not A Competition

by RhiannonJade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, Derek Has Feelings, Derek has a twin, Endgame Sterek, F/F, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, The Hale Twins fight over Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannonJade/pseuds/RhiannonJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek's twin brother, Declan, makes a surprise visit to Beacon Hills, he immediately takes notice of Derek's not-so-subtle crush on a certain Stiles Stilinski. It soon becomes a competition for Stiles' affections, and Derek is less than thrilled. Based on a Tumblr post. Rating will probably go up in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://sylintnoyz.tumblr.com/post/91231912340/ianthebooboo-sterek-au-in-which-the-hale
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

                Derek couldn’t say that he wasn’t excited to see Declan. He was, after all, his brother – twin brother at that – but he was also slightly anxious. Declan had a nasty habit of meddling where Derek _really_ didn’t want him to. He could only hope that his brother’s stay would be a stress free one, considering the fact that his life was complicated enough. His world was already full of two obnoxious teenagers who seemed to live to antagonize him on a daily basis. Derek believed he had plenty of stress without his brother’s help. Nevertheless, Derek was happy to see Declan walking toward him from the terminal.

                “Hey, little brother!” Declan greeted, as he dragged his luggage behind him.

                Derek sighed in exasperation. “We’re twins, Declan. We are literally the same age.”

                “I was born an hour earlier and therefore I am older, _little bro_ ,” Declan concluded with a chuckle, pulling Derek into a hug.

                Derek rolled his eyes and returned the hug. “Whatever.”

                “So where have you been staying?”

                “Uh… Well,” Derek stammered, racking his brain for a believable lie for where he had been living for the past few months.

                “You smell like… Please tell me you haven’t been staying in our old house.”

                “No,” Derek replied too quickly. “I’ve been staying in a hotel.”

                “Oh yeah?” Declan responded, calling his bluff. “What’s it called?”

                “Uh..”

                “God dammit, Derek!” Declan scolded. “Why would you stay there? Your wolf cannot seriously like that.”

                Derek shifted his gaze around at all the people passing by. He _really_ did not want to have this conversation right now. “It’s not a big deal,” he mumbled. “Let’s just get out of here.” He didn’t wait for Declan to respond, he just started to lead the way to the exit.

                “Whatever you say, Mr. Broods,” Declan snarked. “But _I’m_ totally getting a hotel tonight!”

                Derek remained silent as they walked out of the airport and to his Camaro in the parking lot. Together they piled Declan’s bags into the trunk and drove into their hometown of Beacon Hills.

                “So, other than your shitty choice in housing, how’s it been going? And don’t just say ‘fine.’ Because I know you, and you’ve been really quiet since Laura.”

                Derek filled him in on what had been going on with the rogue Alpha and Scott McCall and how the Argents were back in town. He told Declan of Scott’s super annoying, yet somehow still endearing, best friend, Stiles, as well.

                “You don’t understand, Clan,” he explained. “He talks non-stop and he never sits still. It’s so infuriating! And he talks back and he’s sarcastic and completely brash. He makes me want to murder something – mostly him… What?”

                Declan was giving him a strangely knowing look. “You like him, don’t you?”

                “What?!” Derek looked at Declan like he had grown another head. “Have you even been listening? I said he was super annoying. Like makes me want to rip his throat out – with my teeth – kind of annoying.”

                “Yeah and you’ve been talking about him for the past ten minutes. Obsessive much?” Declan reasoned.

                “I have _not_ been talking about him for ten minutes! And you’re the one who asked about my life.”

                There was a few beats of silence before, “So, is he hot?”

“He’s sixteen,” Derek said.

                “Well, yeah… but is he hot?”

                “He – I think he’s straight.”

                Declan eyed him for a moment. “Okay, so he’s hot. So, when are you going to make a move then?”

                “I’m not,” Derek replied bluntly.

                “What? Why not?”

                “Because,” Derek huffed. “I don’t have the best track record with that sort of thing, Clan. Besides he’s underage and his father is the Sheriff.”

                “Oh come on, Der,” Declan sighed in sympathy. “Just because your past relationships were shitty doesn’t mean they all are like that. And I’m not saying you should jump into bed with the guy; just let him know that you’re interested.”

                “No, Declan. Okay? Just drop it.”

                “Fine, whatever.”

                The rest of the drive was silent as they searched for a hotel. When they found one with a vacancy, the brothers checked in and unpacked Declan’s bags into the hotel dresser.

                “Okay,” Derek broke the silence. “I have to pick up Scott from school in a bit. I’m training him to control the shift.”

                “Cool. Mind if I tag along?”

                “Sure,” Derek shrugged.

                “Awesome! But I’m driving.”

                “Like hell you are!”

                “Aw, come on!” Declan pleaded. “You gotta let me test out that car!”

                Derek sighed. “Fine. But if you wreck it, I will kill you and use the life insurance money to buy a new one!”

                “Deal,” Declan agreed, snatching the keys and climbing into the driver’s seat.

                They pulled into the school’s parking lot much faster than Derek was particularly happy with, but he simply gritted his teeth (even with Declan laughing and telling him to stop being such a “worry wolf”). As they waited, Derek spotted a familiar old Jeep with an equally familiar body in the front seat. He watched as Stiles threw his head back in frustration, and roughly opened his door before clambering out and slamming the door shut again. Derek thought he must have forgotten something and averted his gaze before the teen caught his stare. Unfortunately, he wasn’t fast enough for Declan, because his brother had followed his line of vision.

                “Who’s that?” Declan asked.

                “None of your business,” Derek replied gruffly.

                “Oh! Is that Stiles?”

                “No.”

                “You’re a liar and he is totally cute,” Declan answered, clearing having listened to Derek’s heartbeat. “I’m going to go say ‘hi.’”

                “Don’t, Declan.”

                “You can’t stop me,” he said to Derek as he slipped from car. He half-jogged towards Stiles, shouting, “Hey!” and waving a bit to get his attention. “Hi,” he said when the boy finally spotted him.

                Stopping in his tracks, Stiles replied hesitantly, “Uh… Hi, Derek?”

                “Actually, it’s Declan. Derek is my grumpy twin brother.” He threw his thumb over his shoulder, motioning to Derek, who was still in the car, his head thrown back against the seat’s head rest in exasperation.

                “You’re… Derek didn’t tell me he had a twin.”

                “Wow,” Declan smirked. “Derek doesn’t tell you a lot, does he?”

                “Uh…” Stiles responded, obviously confused. “I guess not. But, I mean, we’re not exactly, uh, _close_ or anything, so…”

                “Well that’s a shame,” Declan replied with a charming smile. “You seem like a pretty awesome guy to me.” He can practically feel his brother’s jealous rage burning into the back of his head. But if he has to make Derek jealous to get him moving, he definitely will. He always did have a competitive streak, and he knew Derek did too, hidden underneath the swirling black cloud of broody, guilt-ridden angst.

                “Oh well… I guess,” Stiles said, a blush rising on his cheeks. “Uh, well, I left my chemistry notes in my locker. So, I’m gonna go get those.”

                “Sure,” Declan replied easily. “But you should come with us later. You know, when Derek’s training your friend, Scott. Then maybe you and I could talk a little more.”

                “Well… Actually, I was going to study later,” Stiles explained.

                “Oh, I insist,” Declan smirked, almost threateningly.

“Uh… Okay,” Stiles said awkwardly, looking and sounding completely taken aback. “Sure, I guess I’ll come, then.”

“I look forward to it,” Declan charmed, tossing a casual wave. And with that Stiles continued his journey up to the school (feeling as if he was in _way_ over his head) and Declan climbed back into the car.

                Derek was glaring daggers at him. “What?” Declan asked innocently.

                “What the hell was that?” Derek demanded.

                “Well, if you’re not going to go after that. I totally will.”

                Derek growled lowly, his eyes flashing.

                “If you want him, Der,” Declan smirked. “You’ll just have to win him. Because I’m interested now, and I’m not backing down.”

                “You are impossible,” Derek growled.

                “May the best wolf win.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition begins. Derek is frustrated. Declan is mischievous. And Stile is oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognizable dialogue is property of the Teen Wolf Production team. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Have a great day, lovelies!
> 
> xx

                Derek was beyond frustrated. For the past hour and a half he had to deal with, a newly starry-eyed, Scott McCall. He was in a new relationship with Allison Argent and Derek was trying to pretend (to both Scott and Declan) that it didn’t bother or concern him in any way. Scott was too belligerent and distracted to notice. Unfortunately, Declan was not deceived.

                However, a distracted Scott was the least of his problems. The worst part about his most recent training session is the fact that every time he looked up he caught a glimpse of Declan and Stiles talking. The kept getting closer together and Stiles kept laughing and smiling and Declan was being stupid and charming and Derek needed to throw something. It wasn’t his fault that the thing he threw happened to be a very surprised Scott McCall.

                “What the hell was that for?” Scott demanded, red in face.

                “You need to be on your toes, Scott. Do you honestly think that the Alpha is going to announce when he decides to attack?”

                Scott huffed angrily and pouted. Derek made the mistake of looking up at his twin, who was staring at him like he knew exactly why Derek really threw Scott halfway across the room. Declan smirked and turned back to an oblivious Stiles. Derek growled and turned back to Scott.

                “Let’s run it again!”

*                             *                             *                             *

                Declan couldn’t remember having so much fun at one time. He could literally feel his brother’s frustration in the air. Not to mention, Stiles himself was an extremely interesting person. When they first arrived, Declan couldn’t believe how quickly the boy spoke.

                “Hi,” Stiles had greeted. “You said that I should come. So, I did. But now that I really think about it, I’m not sure if you were being serious, ‘cause to be honest, it was kind of strange and surreal and I’m not sure if it even happened. You know, that’s a sign of schizophrenia? I could totally have that too. ‘Cause schizophrenia is more likely to affect males in their teens and early twenties, instead of late twenties like it does for females. And my great uncle, twice removed was schizophrenic. Did you know that scientists still debate the causes of schizophrenia? It could be anything from genetics to chemical imbalances to the brain to environmental causes.”

                “Uh, no I didn’t know that,” Declan answered feeling a little off balance.

                “Yeah, I’m full of useless information like that. But any way I’m still debating with myself about whether or not our earlier conversation took place. And why you would want me to come. Because, honestly, most people don’t really want me around for this kind of thing. You know, _serious, important_ stuff. I think it’s probably because I talk so much and it’s distracting. Kind of like what I’m doing now. But, I’m kind of nervous and I’ve had a lot of Adderall. But, uh, yeah, I’m going to shut up now.”

                It had all come out in a rush, as if Stiles only had a few breaths to get it all out and to be honest, Declan taken slightly aback. “Is that really how fast your brain is going?”

                “Uh, yeah, I guess,” Stiles answered. That was clearly not the response he was expecting.

                “That’s – That’s actually kind of amazing,” Declan replied, intrigued.

                “Uh, thanks,” Stiles blushed, and from across the room Declan could see Derek’s body tense, as waves of jealousy rolled off of him. That was when Declan realized that this was going to be fun – even more fun than he had originally thought. And for the next hour and a half, Declan proceeded to charm the pants off of Stiles (metaphorically, of course) and simultaneously make Derek’s life a living hell. By the time the session was over, Scott had been run ragged, Declan was so close to Stiles that their legs were touching and Derek looked like he was going to start breathing fire. Declan counted that as a win in his book. He sat in the passenger’s seat of the Camaro (seeing as Derek had said he wasn’t allowed to drive it again after the “stunt” he pulled at the school) smiling smugly to himself.

                “So, is this how it’s going to be then?” Derek growled.

                “How what’s going to be?”

                “You are just going to cozy up to Stiles right in front of me, while I can’t do anything about it?”

                “You can swoop in any time you want, little brother,” Declan smirked. “It’s not my fault that you choose not to.”

                Derek huffed and glared out the window. “How long are you here for again?”

                “What,” Declan teased. “You already tired of me? You’re getting rusty.”

                “Well, it’s just that _most_ brothers don’t try to steal your crush the first chance they get,” he grumbled.

                “Oh, so you _do_ have a crush on him?” Declan asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

                “I’m not saying that I do,” Derek backpedaled. “I’m being hypothetical. You seem to think I like him and the first thing you do is make a move on him?”

                “You said you didn’t like him and I wasn’t going to let someone that cute get away,” Declan leered. “You know, since you don’t like him.”

                “Are you being deliberately obtuse?” Derek asked. “I think you are being obtuse.”

                “And _I_ thought you were being hypothetical.” Declan flashed a bright smile.

                Derek scowled. “Whatever. Just forget it.” With that they drove back to the hotel, the grin never leaving Declan’s face.

                                *                             *                             *                             *

                The next few days passed without much incident. Declan helped Derek with the mystery of the rogue Alpha. He was doing some research at the hotel when he got a call from Derek, who had been absent since the night before. His brother told him that he had been shot, and to come to the veterinarian’s clinic.

                “What the hell, Derek?!” Declan shouted through the phone’s speaker. “You got shot? Are you okay? Where are you?”

                “Declan, just do it, okay?” Derek said from the other line, before promptly hanging up.

                Why they needed to go to the veterinarian clinic when Derek had been shot, he didn’t know, but he figured that now wasn’t the time to figure that out. So, he simply did as instructed, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. He was surprised to find the Camaro outside his hotel. Was Derek walking? It was starting to get dark outside and he was getting more and more worried as he came up with more and more questions. How was Derek shot? When did this happen? Was it serious? If it wasn’t serious, then why wasn’t it healing?

                He pulled into the clinic’s parking lot and noticed a Jeep that he now recognized as Stiles’. What was he doing here? Declan rushed inside, and caught the tail end of a panicked conversation.

                “ – ook, I don’t know if I can do this.”

                “Why not,” he heard Derek reply, roughly.

                “Well because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood.”

                “What, you faint at the sight of blood?”

                “No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!”

                Declan had heard enough. He burst through the doors into what appeared to be an examination room. There he found Derek and Stiles, the latter looking on the verge of a panic attack and the former looking both sickly ad exasperated with his shirt off and a tourniquet wrapped tightly around his upper arm.

                “What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. Going. On?” He demanded, looking directly at Derek.

                “I was shot in the arm last night,” Derek explained, his face paling more and more by the second.

                “Yes! I see that! What the hell happened last night? And why aren’t you healing?”

                “I was helping Scott track the Alpha. The bullet was laced with Wolfsbane. I’ve been waiting for Scott to bring another one of the bullets so I can trigger the healing. But I’m running out of time.”

                “So, you were going to go the exceedingly dramatic route, and have this poor kid cut your arm off?” Declan exclaimed. “That’s a fucking _perfect_ plan, Derek! Scar the guy for life, why don’t you! Why didn’t you just call me sooner?”

                “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to. I was hoping that Scott would be here by now,” Derek growled back.

                Just then, the door opened up ad Scott McCall was standing in the doorway. “I got it!” he announced, holding up the bullet.

                “Oh thank god!” Stiles gasped out. Declan still had the feeling that he was going to have to walk the teen through a panic attack before the night was over – his heartbeat was through the roof.

                Just when things were looking up, Derek fell to the floor. Declan rushed over, but Stiles beat him to it. He was on top of Derek shaking him and slapping his face. Finally, he reared back and threw a punch to Derek’s cheek (although, it looked like it hurt Stiles’ hand more than his brother’s face). Just as Stiles went to throw another one, Declan stopped him, pulling Stiles off of his twin. He then broke open the bullet and pressed the contents into the wound, triggering the healing. Derek’s eyes flew open and he let out howl of pain.

                Declan released a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. He glanced over at Stiles, who had been helped up by Scott. The poor boy had blood stains on his hoodie, and looked like he was going to pass out. He leaned heavily against Scott, as he caught Declan’s eye.

                “Thanks,” the said teen panted. “You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.”

                “No problem,” Declan smiled grimly, as he helped Derek to his feet and supporting his exhausted body as they walked to the car. He set his brother in the passenger’s seat and noticed how Derek stared after Stiles and Scott as they clambered into the old Jeep. “He’ll be okay, Der,” he said, once he was settled in the driver’s seat.

                “I – He was pretty shaken,” Derek replied hoarsely.

                “You _did_ just try to get him to chop off your arm,” Declan pointed out.

                “It seemed like the best… I didn’t mean to scare him so much.”

                “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. He’s young… He’ll bounce back.”

                “Yeah…”

                “Although, you do owe him a new shirt,” Declan joked.

                                *                             *                             *                             *

                The next day Stiles came outside to find Derek leaning against his Jeep, the Camaro parked in the street. Derek was holding a shopping bag in his hands and looking almost nervous.

                “Uh… Hey Derek,” Stiles greeted. “What’s up? You… Uh… You look better.”

                “Yeah,” Derek answered. He thrust the bag out in front of him, into Stiles’ chest.

                Stiles took the bag and peered inside. There were three new hoodies inside. “What’s this for?” he asked.

                “I got blood all over the one you had on last night. So I bought you another one.”

                “And the other two are what? Interest?” Stiles grinned.

                “Well, I wasn’t sure which one you would like. So, I got all three to be safe.”

                “Oh, well thanks,” Stiles said awkwardly. “That was actually… really, um, nice, Derek. Uh, thanks.” The two of them stood awkwardly for a few more minutes before Stiles said, “Um, can I ask you something?”

                “Yeah,” Derek replied, arching an eyebrow.

                “Um, well, your brother… Is he, like, into guys?”

                Derek huffed moodily. “Yeah, I guess so,” he grunted with a frown.

                “It just that he’s been… I don’t know… nice to me? Like really nice, and…”

                “Yeah, well why wouldn’t he be?” Derek said irritated.

                “Uh, sure, I guess. It’s not that I really care it just that… I’m not sure what – You know what, never mind, this conversation is just getting really awkward and I really need to take some lunch to my dad. So, I’m  gonna go now,” Stiles stammered and started heading to his Jeep, causing Derek to nod and head for his car. “Oh and Derek!” Stiles called

                Derek turned back.

                “Thanks again for the hoodies,” Stiles said with a bright smile. “It was… nice.”

                With that Stiles climbed in his Jeep and drove away leaving Derek thinking that maybe he wasn’t as terrible at this as he had originally thought. After all, he made Stiles smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr:
> 
> http://sylintnoyz.tumblr.com/
> 
> xx


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is confused. Declan is snarky. And Derek is grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, friends! I had a lot going on in RL. Between work and school and moving into a new house, my plate has been pretty full! 
> 
> Anyway, here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! A special thanks to my roommate and beta, without whom this chapter wouldn't be possible! :)

Stiles was having a very strange few weeks, to say the least. It all started when he met Derek’s twin, Declan. The guy was seriously starting to confuse him. Whenever he was around the wolf, Declan would lay it on thick with the charms and compliments. Stiles was starting to think that Declan was hitting on him. But, in the end, Declan never asked for his phone number and never tried to contact him in between visits. So there were some seriously mixed signals going on and Stiles wasn’t sure what to do about it.

It also probably didn’t help that, thanks to Scott, Derek was now a wanted fugitive. It had led to some confusion for Declan as well, when he had been arrested. The deputy that had brought him in had obviously mistaken him for his twin, leading to a very confused Sheriff Stilinski and a very snarky Declan. When asked where Derek was, Declan had sneeringly told them that his “psychic twin powers” were out of order and Derek refused to wear a beeper. Needless to say, it had forced the two brothers into laying low for a while, something neither of them were too happy about.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the last period, startling Stiles from his thoughts. He gathered his things quickly, eager to get home. He wanted to get started on figuring out who had sent Allison the night they had been trapped in the school. When he got home, he rushed up the stairs to turn on his computer .

“Stiles!” his dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, da-Derek?!” Stiles had turned to find Derek standing behind his door. The grumpy werewolf forcefully gestured to the door, trying to convey that Stiles should stop his father from entering the room. Stiles rushed out the door and proceeded to have an exceedingly awkward conversation with his dad about lacrosse and being proud of sons and of selves (Oh yeah! He had made first line, yay?).

He re-entered his bedroom only to be thrown against the closed door by a very severe looking Derek Hale. Something similar had happened once or twice in a few of his fantasies. Of course, it had been for a slightly different reason and had this been a fantasy, they would be kissing and tearing at each other’s’ clothes right now.

In reality, Derek growled, “If you say anything – ”

“Like what?” Stiles snarked. “Hey, dad, Derek Hale’s in my room. Bring your gun.”

Derek loosened his grip on Stiles’ collar, realization flickering in his eyes.

In a bout of bravery Stiles said, “That’s right, big guy. If I’m harboring your fugitive ass, it’s my house, my rules, buddy.” Further emphasizing his point by swatting the other man’s shoulder roughly.

Derek’s eyes flashed with acceptance and maybe a little respect for the scrawny teen for standing up to him. Stiles could’ve sworn there was something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on before Derek lowered Stiles back to the ground. He nodded once, and straightened the teen’s shirt. Stiles returned the favor by straightening his jacket and pulled away towards his desk. Derek threateningly jerked into Stiles’ face, causing the teen to flinch back with a muttered, “Oh my god!” And thus, returning balance to the universe once more.

*                  *                     *

Derek was seriously pissed off. Stiles had used him to get information from the human kid by flaunting Derek’s body. Stiles hadn’t even seemed all that interested in the show either. It left Derek feeling frustrated – sexually and otherwise. He had left the Stilinski home with the excuse that he needed to pick up Declan. After all, two werewolves were better than one, in case they met any trouble. He promised to meet up with Stiles at the hospital in an hour so that they could interrogate Melissa about the text message.

He walked into Declan’s hotel room in a huff. Declan was sitting on the couch looking over the pictures of the deer with the spiral carved into its side. He glanced up at Derek and raised his eyebrows

“What? No ‘Honey, I’m home?’” Declan asked.

“Fuck off, Declan,” Derek growled.

“Wow! Someone’s in a mood ton – ” Declan stopped, eyes widening. “Wait. Is that Stiles’ shirt?”

Derek looked down and sighed, “Yeah.”

“Whoa! Way to go, little bro! How far did you get? Must have been pretty far to exchange clothing.”

“It’s not like that,” Derek tried to explain.

“Oh yeah?” Declan smirked. “Then what’s it like? You can’t seriously expect me to believe that you are wearing his clothes without making a move.”

“Well, believe it,” Derek snapped. “No moves were made.”

“Then what happened?” Declan demanded playfully.

“Ugh! We don’t have time for this!” Derek replied angrily. “If you really want to know, ask Stiles about Miguel!”

“Miguel?”

“It’s not important!” Derek growled again. “What _is_ important is that we were able to trace the text that was sent to Allison Argent the other night! It was sent from a cellphone registered under Melissa McCall.”

“Wait. McCall?” Declan replied confused. “As in Scott’s mom? _She's_ the Alpha?”

“Not likely. Stiles and I were going to go ask her about it. I was coming back here to get you for back up, you know, in case something goes wrong.”

“Well let’s go then,” Declan said, rising to his feet to gather his jacket. And with that, they headed off to the hospital (but not before Derek changed his shirt).

Once Derek slid into the driver’s seat, Declan perked up.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked as Derek started the car and pulled out from the hotel parking lot towards the hospital.

“Plan?” Derek grumbled, frowning at the windshield.

“Yeah, you know, with you being a wanted felon and all that. How’re we going to get into the hospital?”

Derek’s face cleared in understanding. “Oh. Well, I was planning on sending Stiles in to talk with her. I wasn’t planning on going in unless I was needed.”

“Oh so that’s why you really wanted me as back-up. You know I’m the better fighter,” Declan smirked.

“It’s been years, brother. Let it go,” Derek replied, rolling his eyes.

They pulled up beside Stiles’ Jeep and got out to discuss the plan. The teen was still in his car with the window down when they got to the driver side door. Leaning against the Camaro casually, the two Hales waited while Stile finished his conversation with Scott over the phone.

“Was there anything inside it or something?” Stiles asked.

“No, nothing,” Scott said from the other line. “It doesn’t open or anything, it’s just flat. Nothing on or around anywhere. And where are you? You’re first line! You know you don’t get to play unless you’re here to start.”

“I know,” Stiles answered. “If you see my dad, tell him I’ll be there. I’ll just be a little late. Thanks. Bye.” With that, Stiles hung up. “

I don’t think you’re going to make that game,” Declan pointed out after noting the time.

“I know,” Stiles sighed in reply.

“You also didn’t tell him about his mom,” Derek added.

“Well, yeah,” Stiles replied, as if it was obvious. “Not until we know for sure.”

“Oh, and one more thing,” Derek said. He reached through the driver’s window and shoved Stiles’ face into the steering wheel sharply.

“What the – ” Stiles and Declan said at the same time. “You know what that was for,” Derek told Stiles. He opened the door and pointed towards the hospital doors. “Go… GO!”

Stiles threw a glare at Derek, before scrambling out of the Jeep and heading into the hospital to find Melissa.

“Was that entirely necessary?” Declan asked once they were alone.

Derek didn’t answer. He just stared moodily ahead.

“Damn,” Declan remarked. “What did he do to you today to make you so upset with him?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Derek grumbled. “Just know that what I did just now was entirely justified.”

“Whatever,” Declan relented. “I’m just surprised that you can stay mad at him for so long. It’s kind of like being mad at a kitten. After a while, their cuteness wins out and you’re not mad at them anymore.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t argue with that point, so he stayed silent. Just then his phone went off. The phone screen lit up to indicate that it was Stiles calling.

“Anything?” he greeted when he answered.

“No,” Stiles responded. “She’s not here.”

“Well, ask for Jennifer,” Derek told him. “She takes care of my uncle.”

There was some shuffling, before Stiles replied, “Yeah, he’s not here either.”

“What?” Derek asked, confused. “What do you mean he’s not – ” Suddenly, the pieces clicked into place. It was Peter. Peter was the Alpha. He could feel Declan’s questioning stare on him, but all he could think about was how Stiles was in the hospital with a rogue Alpha. With Peter. “Stiles! Get out of there right now! It’s him! He’s the Alpha!”

From the line other line Derek heard Stiles’ sharp intake of breath and a voice said, “You must be Stiles,” before the line went dead and Derek’s blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to review if you'd like! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but I'm hoping to keep it pretty short. Let me know what you think. Have a great day! :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr as well:
> 
> http://sylintnoyz.tumblr.com/
> 
> xx


End file.
